


Seven Deadly Sins

by tamyaka



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Gluttony, Lust, Pride, Seven Deadly Sins, envy - Freeform, greed - Freeform, sloth - Freeform, wrath - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamyaka/pseuds/tamyaka
Summary: Summary: lowkey inspired by Fitzsimmonsing (wow what a mouthful lol) on fanfiction.net. They did the seven deadly sins as short stories for cheshroy and now so am I. The sins speak for themselves.
Relationships: CheshRoy - Relationship, Jade Nguyen and Roy Harper, Jade and Roy, redcat - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	Seven Deadly Sins

**Author's Note:**

> :))))) THIS WILL BE UPDATED NSKSKSKS I have the lust one complete done, and the Sloth and Gouttony ones almost finished. I will update with more chapters until all of the sins are done!

Lust:

Sitting in front of Roy was a partially undressed Jade, sprawling herself out for him on lavish hotel bed sheets.

They hadn’t intended to steal the room for the night, but that’s how it somehow worked out.

How? 

Jade brought her hand underneath his chin and gifted him a small kiss. 

He didn’t want to recall. 

Jade nips at his lips for a split second longer. Then she leans back, arching her body to fall into the sheets again. Dangerous eyes glaring, but it was obvious Roy was driving tonight.

Jade’s caramel skin spilling over where her black-netted lingerie stopped. Her breasts fully exposed. Roy plucks at her skimpy, laced underwear. 

Jade produces a sound between an exhale and moan. Biting her plump lip intensely, she begins guiding his gentle hands down her body. 

She was probably tired. That’s it. That’s why at this very moment his rough hands we’re meeting her silky skin. It’s unusual she lets him have this much control. Roy just gets harder.

Adrenaline pulsing through him, Roy starts with slow kitten licks on Jade’s abdomen. He pivots his head up and down, grazing bellow her belly button with his sharp tongue. Flicks and long slobbery licks. Some occasional smaller, softer kisses.

Cautiously, he gets bolder. He’s in charge tonight. Its what her eyes are screaming. What her body is preaching.

Roy smirks.

He wrenches her underwear down, fast. Jade exhales, her whole body now shaking with each breath. Her fingers were beneath her underwear, just as Roy suspected they might be.

Instead of pursuing her further, he leans forward in an impact that sends them both crashing down on the mattress. His lips are against hers. His tongue gradually fills Jade’s whole mouth.

He knows this wasn’t what she had expected. It’s fun to see her stunned, even if it only lasts a couple seconds.

Jade smiles into the kiss and wraps her hands around the back of Roys neck. Brushing his hair with her hands, her knees go up enough to touch his chest. Her feet kick off any remaining blanket as she plants them below.

Little does she know he’s not looking for anything rough. Not tonight. 

Roy pulls away and Jade purses her lips. She eyes her revealed chest. He half smiles and begins to plop wet kisses on her breasts.

Roy’s harder than he wants to be and laying his body close to her’s doesn’t make the throbbing stop. 

She’s completely naked now and yet still so calm. No shaky breathes like he’s holding back, just a sexy smirk and wet thighs.

The warm, wet kisses continue until she moves his head further down. He licks her lower abs once, then stops. Her nails are what catch his attention. 

Roy sits up straighter in the bed and cocks his head sideways in confusion. 

“Um, what are you doing?” Jade questions, flopping over on her side as if she wasn’t even horny two seconds ago. Roy’s piercingly blue eyes meet hers for a sharp second before he picks up her hand. Weird expression on her face, she lets him examine it.

Every one of her fingernails is crusted with blood and her knuckles are a rainbow of colors. A singular bandage is wrapped around the pinky on her left hand. 

As he spins her hand she gives him some answers, “I kill people for a living did you think my nails would be painted pink?”

Roy shakes his head slightly.

“Ok then.”

Yet she doesn’t pull her hand away. Roy looks from her eyes to her — still exposed — breasts, to her hands. Jade just waits for him to do something, anything. So he leans down and covers her knuckles with baby kisses. He flips her hand over and does the same soft embrace to her palm. 

She doesn’t say anything, doesn’t move. 

Jade lifts her free hand to pick up his. Then offers kitten licks on his wrist, turning into regular kisses.

They both smile. 

“You’re too cute, you know that?” Jade says as she brushes his hair and gives Roy a tongue filled kiss in his mouth.


End file.
